Souviens Toi
by camilleanderson
Summary: Killian Jones était autrefois un dangereux pirate. Maintenant , il n'est qu'un père , élevant sa fille seul , tentant en vain de combler le vide qu'a laissé la mort d' Emma , sa femme, dans son coeur. Un jour , il apprend que cette dernière est miraculeusement en vie. Le seul problème , est qu'elle ne se souvient plus de lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Cette fanfiction avait déjà été publiée il y a plus d'un an mais j'ai décidé de la reprendre et de l'arranger un peu, puis de la finir. Pour ceux qui avaient lu les premiers chapitres, vous aurez enfin la fin. Pour les autres , j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Petite information : j'ai écris cela lors du premier épisode de la saison 3 , je ne savais donc pas ce qui se passait dans la 3 et la 4 (au cas ou vous trouveriez des ressemblances ) Donc si vous regardez la saison 4 tentez d'oublier ce que vous voyez ;)**

**J'espere que vous aimerez ce petit début :)**

* * *

Ce matin la , Killian Jones , se réveilla , comme tous les autres jours, vers sept heures du matin. Comme d'habitude , il se leva seul , attristé , dans son grand lit vide. Il ne se tourna même pas pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul dans les draps : il le savait.

Il s'habilla ensuite , de gestes mécaniques , d'une chemise noire, et d'un pantalon tout aussi sombre. Il ne pensa même pas à se raser , ni à arranger sa coiffure. Il quitta la chambre, et se rendit dans la cuisine calme ou trônait la seule photo de sa femme qu'il pouvait regarder sans pleurer ou se sentir mal. Une photo d'elle et sa mère lors d'une ancienne fête, il y a bien longtemps.

Killian serra les poings en passant devant la photo et alla préparer le petit déjeuné pour les deux enfants endormis dans la maison. Il entendit du bruit , alors qu'il s'affairait en cuisine, et une petite fille déboula et se jeta dans ses bras en criant :

\- Papa ! Je t'aime ! Tu m'as manqué !

\- Je t'ai vu hier ma puce , rit Killian.

\- Ca fait trop de temps sans mon papa !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie , dit Killian , allez viens manger.

La petite Claire Jones hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'installa au bar pour manger ses céréales et boire son lait que son père avait préparé avec amour. Ce dernier , en face d'elle, la regarda avec nostalgie car elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, le même visage gracieux , la même force de caractère qui se voyait dans ses yeux. Seuls ses yeux, bleus-verts, la liaient à son père.

Henry Mills rentra dans la pièce ensuite pour s'assoir aux cotés de sa demi-soeur. L'adolescent avait maintenant vingt ans , et ressemblait de plus en plus à Neal quand il avait son âge. Il allait à l'université du Maine qui n'était pas très loin de Storybrooke. Il vivait avec Killian et Claire, et souvent dormait soit chez sa mère, ou son père. Killian lui sourit en guise de bonjour et continua à boire son café pendant qu'Henry se servait à manger, les yeux à demi clos par le manque de sommeil.

\- Hook ? demanda Henry.

\- Oui gamin ?

\- Je vais amener Claire à l'école aujourd'hui d'accord ?

\- Merci Henry. Essaie de passer une bonne journée gamin.

Claire enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père et l'embrassa avec affection. Killian la serra contre lui, s'empreignant de son étreinte pour lui donner la force de continuer la journée. Puis il laissa Henry finir de manger, de s'habiller en vitesse, et d'habiller sa soeur, avant de partir en direction de l'école. Dès que la porte d'entrée calqua accompagnée d'un " à tout à l'heure on t'aime" de la part de ses enfants, Killian serra les poings, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Doucement , il enleva son collier d'ou pendait une bague fine en argent. Il la porta délicatement à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux.

Si Henry était si compréhensif avec son beau père aujourd'hui, et si Killian était effondré les larmes coulant sur ses joues, c'était qu'aujourd'hui marquait l'anniversaire de la mort d'Emma.C'était en ce 5 octobre ,trois ans plus tôt qu'elle l'avait quitté. Depuis ce jour , Killian avait du continuer de vivre et il avait du élevé sa fille seul . Il ne s'accordait qu'un seul jour , un seul par an , ou il pouvait montrer son malheur.

Il essuya ses larmes, attrapa sa flasque de rhum et enfila sa veste en cuir. C'était Emma qui lui avait offert, il y a bien des années, et il ne la quittait jamais. Il avait cette impression étrange que l'odeur d'Emma l'entourait quand il mettait cette veste. Comme si sa femme était toujours avec lui. A ses coté, près de lui . Il la revoyait encore près du bar à leur préparer le repas, avant de partir au boulot. Il entendait encore son rire, et voyait encore ses yeux rieurs alors qu'elle l'embrassait avant qu'il ne parte travailler. Il soupira en tentant de ne pas pleurer, et enlève l'alliance du collier pour la mettre au doigt. C'était le seul jour ou il s'autorisait à remettre son alliance comme si le métal froid le brulait tout les autres jours lui rappelant son malheur.

Il prit sa plaque de shérif , et la plaça à la ceinture. Depuis qu'Emma était partie, il la remplaçait au poste de shérif , travaillant avec David. Puis s'armant de courage, sa flasque de rhum en main, il sortit de chez lui , prêt à essuyer les condoléances de toute la ville.

Il alla d'abord prendre un café chez Granny pour tenter de rester éveillé tout cette longue journée. Il s'y rendit, salua la vieille dame, et s'assit seul dans le box du fond prêt de la cible à fléchette. Granny lui donna son café noir, dans lequel il versa un peu de rhum, sous le regard compréhensif de Granny . Il salua de la tête l'homme qu'il appelait crocodile qui déjeunait avec sa femme Belle et leur adorable fille Elise. Killian n'en revenait pas qu'un homme comme Rumple ait pu gagner l'amour de Belle malgré ses défauts, et être un bon père pour cette petite Elise. Killian n'était pas ami avec Rumple. Il lui en voulait toujours mais il n'était plus obsédé par la vengeance de la mort de Milah. Ils arrivaient à discuter sans s'entretuer à présent.

Dans le restaurant , il vit d'autres personnes de la ville qui prenaient leurs petits déjeuners , profitant de leur temps au calme. Il y avait bien sur la belle Ruby qui servit Leroy et Nova , en jetant des regards à Whale dans son coin, et bien d'autres personnes mais il s'en fichait complètement vu l'état dans lequel il était.

Rumple se leva de sa place, prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne et vint vers Killian. Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Elise et lui dit :

\- Tu offres à Hook ce que tu voulais lui donner ma chérie ?

Elise hocha la tête et sortit un petit bracelet de perle de sa poche. Elle le tendit tendrement au pirate, qui remarqua que son prénom était gravé dessus. Le pirate ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, puis les rouvrit pour sourire à la jeune Gold. Killian savait qu'Elise ne comprenait pas ce que représentait ce jour pour lui, mais Rumple lui le savait, et il appréciait le geste, et l'attention. Rumple savait qu'ils faisaient tout les deux partis d'une grande famille maintenant. Une gigantesque famille très compliquée.

\- Merci petite Elise. Merci beaucoup... Et merci à toi aussi Crocodile.

\- De rien Hook. Tu veux déjeuner avec nous ?

\- Non merci... Je vais manger avec David et Mary Margaret je pense... Après avoir fait un tour ...

\- Tu ne vas pas aller au travail ? demanda Belle qui les avait rejoint.

\- Non vu ce que je bois dès le matin , rit Killian , non ... je pense pas. Excusez moi je dois y aller.

Il ne les laisser prononcer le mot condoléances et partit de son box en laissant deux billets sur la table. Il entendit Belle murmurer quelque chose mais il ne comprit que les mots " le pauvre". Il calqua la porte du restaurant , monta dans la coccinelle jaune de sa défunte femme, et fonça vers le cimetière. Sur la route il acheta deux bouteilles, sachant très bien qu'il allait faire des bêtises mais il s'en fichait. Il fonça à pleine vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le symbole de la croix apparaitre devant ses yeux. Il marcha à travers les tombes, connaissant trop bien son chemin. Même aveugle, il aurait pu traverser ce monde de morts et trouver la tombe dans laquelle reposait sa femme.

Devant cette tombe fleurie, il tomba à genoux , sa bouteille deja bien entamée dans la main. Il en but une bonne rasade , ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues pour se mêler à l'alcool. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Elle l'avait quitté. Elle était partie comme Milah. il était seul, son coeur était brisé en mille morceaux, et même s'il tentait de remonter la pente , la peine était toujours aussi douloureuse.

\- Emma... bafouilla t'il en caressant du bout du doigt la tombe, Mon amour... Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? ... Tu ... Tu devrais être là ! C'était supposé se finir comme ça . Si tu voyais Claire ma chérie , elle a tellement grandi. J'aimerais que tu sois là. Je donnerais tout pour que tu sois là mon coeur...Je t'aime ma Emma... Je t'aimais tellement...Reviens... S'il te plait ...

Il continua à parler comme ca pendant trois heures, parlant de sa vie ,de Claire, d'Henry , bafouillant , tremblant , buvant. Chacun gérait son deuil d'une manière différente. Killian ne pleurait jamais l'année. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues, car il bravait cette perte comme il l'avait fait pour son frère , et Milah. Mais une seule fois par an , il devait se rendre si miséreux pour comprendre la vraie douleur de sa perte. C'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. Il resta une grande partie de la journée à parler au fantôme de sa femme, puis c'est en titubant qu'il se décida à rejoindre son navire. Il n'y avait que sur le Jolly Roger qu'il pourrait être bien.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de monter dans la voiture jaune, il aperçut le pick-up de David arriver très vite, et se garer en vitesse suivi de la voiture plus sombre des Gold. Arrivèrent en courant , Mary Margaret , David, leur fils Leo, et les époux Gold. Killian soupira et s'adossa à la voiture , en séchant son visage d'une main.

\- Que se passe t'il encore ? grogna t'il, Je vous assure que je vais parfaitement bien...

\- Nous devons te parler Hook ! dit David.

\- David , insista sa femme , Je suis pas sur que ce soit le bon moment... Il est complètement soul.

\- Je suis soul mais pas sourd ma jolie, ironisa Killian.

\- Bonjour Killian ! le salua le deuxième enfant des Charming.

\- Salut gamin... C'est quoi le problème David ? Mon niveau d'alcool dans le sang ou le fait que je sois pas venu au travail ?

Rumple soupirait derrière et semblait plutôt embarrassé d'être ici avec eux. David grimaça avant de dire à Hook :

\- Il faut que tu nous écoutes Killian la. Mary Margaret va t expliquer ...

\- Si c'est pour me dire d'être sage, ou d'arrêter de boire, je m'en fiche... dit Killian en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture.

\- C'est à propos d'Emma, lâcha Blanche Neige dans un souffle.

La bouteille tomba des mains du pirate et heurta le sol se brisant , répandant son liquide sur les chaussures de Killian. Ses poings se serrèrent , son teint pâlit , sa mâchoire se crispa alors qu'il grognait:

\- On pourrait éviter ce ... sujet s'il vous plait...

\- C'est compliqué Killian... Mais elle ... Elle est en vie.

\- Comment ça elle est en vie ?

\- Elle est vivante, répondit David.

Les mots percutèrent le pirate de plein fouet l'obligeant à se rassoir par terre, près de sa portière. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que Mary Margaret avait dit. C'était impossible... C'était insensé... Sa femme était morte. Il devait être victime d'hallucinations, à cause du rhum...

\- Ca n'a aucun sens , bredouilla t'il, Emma est morte... J'ai vu son corps... Elle était morte... Elle est enterré...

\- Nous t'avons menti Hook , reprit Rumple , Pour ton bien. Quand ta femme est partie, elle était partie pour de bon. Ca c'est la vérité. Mais les Charming ont gardé le corps grâce à la magie , pour faire leur deuil...

\- Et moi je n'avais pas le droit de la voir ? ... Je ne comprends pas...

\- C'était pour ton bien Hook, dit David, Tu n'aurais pas supporter de la voir tous les jours en pensant qu'elle était morte... Et que ce corps la était inanimé.Pour nous c'était une lueur d'espoir à laquelle on pouvait se raccrocher.

Pour toute réponse , Hook s'avança vers le shérif et il donna un violent coup de poing , en hurlant qu'il ne comprenait rien , et que ce n'était pas correct. Que cela faisait 3 ans qu'Emma était morte alors pourquoi lui dire toutes ces choses maintenant. Et comment se faisait il qu'elle était vivante ? Il venait de dire qu'elle était morte. Il était perdu, violent ,soul, désespéré.

\- Hook calme toi ! hurla Belle alors que le pirate tenait le prince par le col.

\- Non pourquoi me raconter tout ça aujourd'hui ? Comment ça elle est vivante ? Elle est dans le coma un truc comme ça ? Expliquez moi ou je vous jure je vous tue !

\- Parcequ'on ne se doutait pas qu'elle reviendrait à la vie... Elle est vivante Hook... On ne sait pas comment, et on arrive à peine à y croire mais elle s'est réveillée il y a quelques heures, quand tu étais au cimetière, dit Blanche neige.

Killian ferma les yeux , et son alliance sur son doigt sembla lui peser beaucoup plus lourd. Sa femme était la à Storybrooke, vivante et réveillée. Elle était revenue. Il ne savait pas comment , et pourquoi mais il s'en fichait. Elle était là. La personne qu'il aimait le plus dans ce monde , était là, à quelques kilomètres. Il n'avait jamais été croyant, et les miracles selon lui n'existaient pas. Mais là il était prêt à croire en n'importe quel Dieu, et de le remercier pour ce formidable miracle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi penser, alors il dit d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je veux voir ma femme...

David et Mary Margaret laissèrent Leo , à Belle pour qu'elle s'en occupe , et avec Rumple et Killian ils s'en allèrent tous vers l'hôpital, là ou Killian apprit que le corps d'Emma avait été " placé" et protégé par de la magie pendant trois ans. C'était plein d'émotion que les Charming, et Killian se rendirent auprès du Docteur Whale. Il les mena à une chambre d'hôpital , un peu éloignée des autres. Le pirate, tremblant, se tut n'osant pas interrompre le docteur dans ses explications. Il se voyait deja en train d'embrasser Emma et de lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, et Claire lui ressemblait de plus en plus,... Il avait envie de la serrer contre lui dans ses bras , de sentir à nouveau son parfum, de pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, et de lui dire que depuis 3 ans , il était lui aussi comme mort.

Il ouvrit la porte quand Whale le laissa passer, et il la vit dans le lit, regardant la porte d'un regard vide mais toujours aussi belle, comme si elle n'était jamais parti. Il ne pensa à rien d'autre, courut vers elle, et l'embrassa de tout son soul. Mais elle le repoussa violemment et cria :

\- Ca va pas Hook ? Tu vas pas bien dans ta tête ?

\- Cherie ? C'est moi ... Que se passe t'il ?

\- On est ou la ? Ou est Henry ? Et Peter Pan ?

\- On est à Storybrooke mon amour...

\- Mon amour ? Mais tu vas pas bien Hook ! D'ou tu me parles comme ça et tu m'embrasses alors que je viens de perdre Neal !

Hook écarquilla les yeux et recula du lit. Tout devint clair dans sa tête , et il posa une ultime question.

\- Emma c'est quoi ton dernier souvenir ?

\- On...On partait pour sauver mon fils au Neverland.

* * *

**Vous pouvez bien sur mettre une review :) Le prochain sera posté demain , ou après demain :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Voici un deuxième chapitre un peu court mais j'espère que ca vous plaira. **

**Je remercie les personnes qui ont mis des reviews : c'est vraiment gentil ! :)**

* * *

Killian Jones ne se souvenait pas combien de fois il avait frappé le mur extérieur de l'hôpital. Il frappait sans relâche, coup par coup, pensant que se faire du mal lui ferait oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Emma le regardant tel un étranger, tel le pirate sans cœur qu'il avait été, le méchant , le lâche... Le repoussant d'un coup sec, et lui parlant de son ancien amour Neal. Il n'en revenait pas. Sa femme, qu'il avait tant désirée, qu'il avait pleuré, qu'il avait tant attendu, cette femme là avait oublié les dernières années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, avant sa mort . Et bien sûr c'était les années où Emma avait été heureuse aux côtés du pirate. Tout ça balayé de sa mémoire. D'un coup. Le miracle de son retour, effacé par cette mauvaise nouvelle.

David arriva les mains dans les poches, les larmes séchés prouvant que l'émotion aussi l'atteignait et regarda Killian frapper le mur, essayer de le détruire.

\- Le mur t'a fait du mal camarade ?

\- Non mais j'imagine vos têtes dessus. Comme ça je peux le détruire.

\- Hook... Calme-toi enfin.

\- Me calmer ?! cria Hook, Alors que le monde est contre moi ?! Que tout le monde me cache des secrets ? Alors que le seule personne qui ai cru en moi m'a oublié ?!

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler. Ne serait ce pour lui demandé si elle va bien. Elle est paniquée.

\- Neal a qu'a y aller, ironisa Hook, Il est son GRAND amour...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à apprendre que Neal est remarié.

Hook fixa son beau père dans les yeux et réfléchit en un quart de seconde. Il avait raison. Emma, sa Emma, devait être paniquée. Et lui comme un lâche avait fui pour crier sa colère au lieu de se soucier de sa moitié. Encore une fois , il agissait en égoïste alors qu'Emma avait besoin de lui.

David sentit qu'il avait gagné cette bataille et d'un coup de tête invita le pirate à le suivre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre où Emma les surprit puisqu'elle était debout, ses vêtements sur elle et n'écoutait pas le docteur Whale qu'il lui parlait.

\- Ne parlez plus Whale, Je vais sortir d'ici. Et je ne veux pas entendre parler de Hook. Ou de mes parents. Ou de personne d'autre.

Kilian eut la gorge noué en entendant sa femme parler ainsi , mais il prit son courage à deux mains et lança :

\- Mon amour, il faut te calmer et t'assoir.

\- Hook... soupira-t-elle, Que vient tu faire ici ?

\- Tu as l'air perdue ma chérie. Alors je viens t'aider.

\- Hook, je ne suis pas ta chérie... David dit lui quelque chose !

\- Mme Jones..., siffla Rumple en arrivant sa canne à la main.

\- Jones ? Attendez...

Rumplestillskin se posta en face d'Emma et regarda Hook, d'un air froid , comme s'il se fichait de tout ce qu'il arrivait autour de lui. Toute sympathie avait disparu sur le visage des deux hommes et ils se fixaient en chien de faïence d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Rumplestillskin ignora la haine qu'il voyait dans le regard du pirate et enchaina :

\- Emma, vous avez été endormie pendant près de trois ans et votre mémoire à visiblement disparue... Car nous sommes revenus de Neverland, nous avons gagné et vous avez épouse Hook ici présent.

\- Pardon ? hurla Emma hors d'elle , en voulant frapper Gold de rage.

Rumplestillskin bougea discrètement la main et Emma s'effondra à terre endormie par la magie du ténébreux. Killian se précipita à son chevet et l'attrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le sol, dans un élan de tendresse. Rumple partit dans un grand rire et ironisa :

\- N'est ce pas si beau cet acte d'amour ?

\- Rends-lui sa mémoire ! hurla Killian, dépêche toi crocodile !

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai mis ce sortilège Hook.

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Rends ma femme !

Hook était furieux contre le monde et surtout contre les personnes présentes autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une mauvaise farce où les protagonistes se faisaient piégés par ceux en qui ils croyaient. En l'occurrence, il venait de se faire piégé. Il avait eu espoir de retrouver sa vie d'antan quand ses beaux parents lui avaient annoncé que sa femme était vivante, mais elle gisait maintenant dans ses bras, son état causé par le même crocodile qui lui avait ôté la main et tué son premier amour.

La colère colorait le visage de Killian Jones, la fureur déformait ses traits. Il fusilla du regard Rumple puis reporta son attention sur la belle blonde dans ses bras. Elle semblait paisible, toute contre lui , comme avant.

Personne ne répondit laissant le pirate partir de l'hôpital avec sa femme dans les bras, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arranger la situation.

* * *

Emma se réveilla lentement dans son lit. Elle le reconnaissait immédiatement et se retourna pour regarder l'heure à son réveil. 12h38. Elle avait bien dormi aujourd'hui. Elle espérait que David ou Mary Margaret aient amené Henry à l'école. Et qu'elle pouvait rester tranquillement à la maison, et ne pas aller au travail... Elle se redressa d'un coup en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait appris un peu plus tôt. Elle était morte pendant trois ans ! Donc Henry était grand maintenant.. Il pouvait aller à l'école seul. Et où étaient ses parents ? Où était Hook ?

Elle décida de se lever et constata qu'elle était dans un grand t-shirt allant jusqu'a ses cuisses qui n'était pas à elle. Il était imprégné d'une odeur particulière de mer. Pas irritante , plutôt douce. Une odeur singulière et masculine mais à ses narines naturellement agréable. Elle remarqua que sa chambre n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes meubles y trônaient, dans sa commode ses habits étaient rangés au même endroit, et ses objets personnels avaient toujours à la même place. Mais elle remarqua que des nouvelles choses avaient apparus : Des photos accrochées au mur, des vêtements dans la commode, des dessins d'enfants, des babioles qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle mis la main sur un pantalon de pyjama et après l'avoir enfilé, plus perdue que jamais, alla dans la cuisine, voulant des réponses plus que tout.

Elle fut surprise de trouver Hook aux fourneaux. Il avait troqué son habit de pirate en cuir contre un simple t-shirt manche courte sur un jean. Ses cheveux étaient complètement en bataille et ils avaient les yeux fatigués. Malgré cela, il tentait de faire cuire un plat. Les sourcils froncés, il grognait dans sa barbe et semblait si concentré qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'Emma était rentrée. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et il leva la tête comme s'il avait senti sa présence.

\- Chérie ! Excuse-moi... Emma.. Je t'ai réveillé ? Tu veux manger ?

\- Oui s'il te plait..

\- D'accord. Assis toi je vais préparer ton assiette.

Emma obéit et s'installa à table regardant le capitaine préparer son repas. Il était si minutieux dans tous ses gestes qu'elle avait du mal à le reconnaitre. A croire que le pirate égoïste et prétentieux n'était plus la. Mais Emma savait qu'elle devait se méfier de cette attitude amicale. Elle allait se méfier comme elle faisait depuis toujours. Elle constata aussi que son crochet avait disparu laissant place à une main normale.

\- Comment as tu récupéré ta main ?

\- Rumplestillskin m'a offert un cadeau de mariage... original.

\- Mariage.. tu veux dire à notre mariage ?

\- Euh.. Oui Emma... A notre mariage, répondit-il en hésitant.

\- C'était bien ? Hésita-t-elle.

Killian déposa une assiette bien fournie devant elle et s'assit en face d'elle. Il la regarda et souffla :

\- Le meilleur jour de ma vie...

Un grand silence gênant s'installa entre eux et Emma fixa avec attention son assiette. Hook sut qu'il s'y prenait mal et se rapprocha un peu d Emma pour attraper sa main.

\- Écoute Emma.. Je sais à quel point c'est dur. Je vais t'aider.. Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites... Et ce soir je m'en irais et je te laisserais avec tes enfants...

\- Attends... mes enfants ?!

\- Et bien Henry dort souvent ici.. ou chez Regina.. Donc il est là ce soir et nous avons une petite fille Claire.

\- J'ai une fille.. lâcha Emma sous le choc.

Killian ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il la prendre dans les bras et la serrer contre soi ? Ou devait-il jouer ce mec indiffèrent qui la laissait se débrouiller seule ? Il ne voulait pas la blesser.. Il savait qu'elle était plus que choqué d'apprendre qu'elle avait épousé un corsaire. Et eut une fille avec. Il la comprenait.. Mais il fallait qu'il agisse, elle devait se souvenir. De lui. De Claire. De leur famille.

Il sortit son téléphone, qu'Henry lui avait offert même s'il n'en connaissait pas l'utilité. Le jeune homme était resté tout l'après-midi à expliquer à son beau-père comment se servir d'un téléphone disant qu'un pirate comme lui saurait évidemment se servir de la nouvelle technologie.

\- Tiens regarde j'ai une photo de Claire avec tes parents. Voila, lui dit-il en tendant le téléphone vers elle.

Emma fixa l'écran et la photo. On y voyait une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts-bleus pétillants. Elle souriait et semblait rire aux éclats. Elle était encadrée par deux adultes. Ses parents n'avaient pas changés, certainement pris quelques rides, mais pour Emma ils étaient les mêmes.. Un aura de bonté et d'amour les enveloppait. Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient magnifiques. Cependant dans les bras de Blanche, était confortablement installe un petit garçonnet.

\- C'est Leo, répondit Hook à son interrogation muette, Leur fils.. Donc ton frère.

\- Nom de dieu... Tu as d'autres choses aussi choquantes à m'annoncer ?

\- Calme ma jolie,.. Choquantes comment ?

\- Dit moi ce que sont devenus les autres ?

\- Humm.. Tu es sure ?

Emma hocha la tête et se leva en prenant la main de Hook et l'entrainant vers le canapé. Après s'y être assis, elle le fixa dans les yeux rendant Hook complètement incapable de penser. Elle était si belle sa femme..

\- Hook..

\- Killian c'est comme ca que tu m appelais.. avoua t il la gorge serrée.

\- Bien Killian, murmura t elle, Tu es mon mari non ? Alors s'il te plait réponds à mes questions...

\- Vas y ma belle ...

\- Regina est toujours là ?

\- Oui, balbutia-t-il car Emma se tenait tellement proche qu'il sentait son odeur si envoûtante, elle a un autre fils..

Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Maintenant. S'il s'écoutait, il prendrait son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasserait tendrement pour lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manqué

Emma semblait sur le point de tout lâcher et de fondre en larmes. Hook le voyait la où les autres voyaient de l'assurance. Lui seul savait lire en elle et détecter quand ses anciennes blessures s'ouvraient.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Emma.. Ça va aller.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite laissant Hook prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Sa présence la rassurait. Le contact avec ses mains la calmait. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle se sentait en sécurité avec le pirate. Une chose seulement la dérangeait. Elle était sur qu'elle était totalement amoureuse de Neal. Et il était mort. Mais c'était pourtant lui qu'elle considérait comme l'amour de sa vie. Elle posa sa question sachant très bien qu'Hook lui répondrait.

\- Comment as tu pu me faire surmonter la mort de Neal ?

Killian sentit un sentiment d'incertitude et d'inconfort l'envahir. Il était moins à l'aise maintenant. Il n'aimait pas parler de Neal, et surtout du lien si fort qu'il y avait entre cet homme, qu'il avait connu enfant, et sa femme. Il se sentait mal à l'idée de répondre à cette question. Il avait perdu toute son assurance, mais ne devait pas montrer sa stupeur face à Emma.

Lui Killian Jones était terrifié à l'idée d'annoncer à la femme de sa vie que son ancien petit ami , son amour de toujours, était vivant ET remarié.

* * *

**A très bientôt :)**


	3. Chapter 3

-Emma? Tu es prête? demanda Hook doucement ,près de la porte de la salle de bain.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Emma en robe rouge apprêtée pour sortir. Nous étions le soir même, et Hook avait réussi à éluder toutes les questions d'Emma durant toute la journée. La jeune femme avait principalement dormi , ne restant que cloitrée dans sa chambre ne voulait voir personne. Mais ce soir, Killian avait dit à Emma qu'ils sortaient dans un restaurant un peu chic de la ville pour célébrer son retour. Les parents d'Emma ,ainsi qu' Henry et Claire les attendaient déjà la-bas. Emma avait acceptée ce repas comprenant qu'après trois ans ,sa famille voulait la revoir, et partager un moment avec elle, même si la Sauveuse aurait voulu rester dans sa chambre et ne plus en sortir.

Dès qu'il la vit, Killian ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était la plus belle femme dans ce monde, la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle était si magnifique que des fois il se demandait comment il avait fait pour qu'elle se marie avec lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa demande en mariage. Et tout lui revenait d'un coup.

**FLASH BACK.**

\- Mon amour? Tu es prête?

\- Oui...Oui.. suis prête.

Emma arriva et embrassa Killian furtivement. Il sourit alors que les lèvres de sa copine quittait les siennes et enfouit sa tete dans la chevelure de sa copine. Puis, il commença à embrasser le cou d'Emma et chaque parcelle de sa peau jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- On était pas en retard capitaine?

\- Humm,repondit il en capturant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois , On pourrait rester ici aussi...

\- Allez on y va.

Killian attrapa la main d'Emma et l'entraina vers la sortie de l'appartement. Ils croisèrent Henry assis sur le canapé avec Neal.

\- Je reste ici avec mon père pendant que vous sortez, indiqua le jeune garçon alors que Neal faisait semblait de s'intéresser au canapé et d'ignorer le couple.

\- Et Regina? Elle ne devait pas te prendre aujourd'hui ? demanda Emma.

\- Elle sort avec Robin, dit simplement Henry, amusez vous bien!

\- Merci. A tout à l'heure les garçons.

Dès qu'ils eurent quittés l'appartement, Killian grogna contre Neal alors qu'Emma conduisait.

\- Je ne l'ai meme pas entendu venir lui...Il ne m'a meme pas adressé la parole..

\- Killian. Il veut juste être avec son fils.

\- Il pourrait prévenir tout de même. Venir sans prévenir ce n'est pas une bonne manière.

\- Toi et tes bonnes manières, le taquina Emma, Vous êtes presque aussi proche qu'avec ta bouteille de Rhum.

\- N'importe quoi..Mais quand meme j'aime pas l'image de Neal dans mon salon!

\- Chéri,arrête de te t'énerver. Je suis avec toi à présent.

Killian approuva et ils ne parlèrent plus de Neal pendant tout le trajet. Killian tapotait sur son genou et n'arrêtait pas de tripoter son crochet, gestes qu'Emma remarqua tout de suite mais ne dit rien. Après tout Hook était un peu stressé en ce moment. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'être un bon copain et un bon père pour Henry. Mais c'était difficile car Neal ne lui laissait pas souvent des moments seuls avec Henry. Rajoutez que Robin , le copain de Regina, voulait lui aussi jouer au papa avec Henry. C'était assez difficile pour Hook de trouver sa place. Et Emma ne savait pas exactement s'il aimait les enfants. Bien sur elle était persuadée qu'il ferait un père incroyable mais elle n'était pas sure que le capitaine Crochet aime les biberons et les couches. Elle voulait un autre enfant maintenant. Et bien sur, il n'y avait qu' Hook qui pourrait être le pere. Elle le voyait maintenant comme l'amour de sa vie. Bien qu'elle ne l'avoue jamais devant des gens et encore moins devant ses parents. Sa mère préférait définitivement Neal et son père,bien qu'il partage quelques moments avec Hook,n'aimait pas particulièrement le copain de sa fille. En fait,il n'aimait aucun des hommes qui osaient s'approcher de sa chere fille adorée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurant après qu'Emma ait réussi à faire chanter la chanson "Unchained Melody" à Killian qui accepta rien que pour voir le doux sourire de la femme qui l'accompagnait.

Killian avait "graissé la patte" du serveur afin d'avoir la meilleure table du restaurant, un peu à l'écart et très romantique. Ils commandèrent tout de suite et mangèrent leurs plats tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un certain temps,alors qu'ils allaient commander le dessert, Emma se leva car elle devait téléphoner à Neal pour voir si tout allait bien avec Henry.

\- Tu me prends le dessert que tu veux, indiqua t'elle à son homme avant de s'éloigner.

\- Excusez moi, demanda Hook à une serveuse quand Emma fut assez loin, vous pouvez m' apporter deux verres de champagnes s'il vous plait.

\- Vous ne prendrez pas de dessert Monsieur?

\- Non juste le champagne s'il vous plait.

\- Mais...

\- Le champagne,insita t'il essayant de ne pas d'énerver contre la serveuse.

Elle partit chercher les deux flutes et y versa un très bon champagne puis les déposa devant les places de la tables. Killian vérifia trois fois s'il avait bien sa bague et commençait à sentir sa main moite. Il voulait que tout soit parfait mais il avait surtout peur qu'Emma n'accepte pas sa demande. Après tout c'était peut être un peu rapide...La jeune femme était si craintive de l'amour qu'il avait peur de la blesser en allant trop vite.

\- Les garçons vont très bien,indiqua Emma en se replaçant en face d'Hook, Tu vas bien?

\- Parfaitement mon amour. Dis, tu te souviens de notre rencontre Emma ?

\- Bien sur. Tu travaillais pour Cora et tu essayais de me faire croire que tu étais un gentil forgeron.

\- J'étais un gentil pirate,ironisa t'il, et tu essayais de me tuer au début. Plusieurs fois d'ailleurs.

Emma rit et ,automatiquement ,pris son verre et le porta à ses lèvres avant de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une coupe de champagne. Elle fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Hook posa la main sur la sienne.

-Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que je puisse un jour retrouver l'amour . Et pourtant si. Je t'avoue que je suis tombé sous ton charme dès que je t'ai vu. Puis je suis tombé follement amoureux de toi. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un pirate avec un crochet. Et que je ne peux pas remplacer le pere de ton fils. Mais Emma, je ne pense à personne d'autre avec qui faire ma vie. Je te trouve merveilleuse. Oh dieu... Je suis tellement nerveux...(Il rit sans le faire exprès et continua). Je ne veux qu'une chose maintenant dans cette vie c'est me réveiller à tes cotés tout les jours du restant de ma vie. J'ai passé trop de temps seul à bord du Jolly Roger à attendre la venue d'une personne spéciale. Et essayer de tuer le ténébreux aussi ... Mais je pense qu'on s'attendait. Que la vie nous a donné ce qu'il nous fallait:un deuxième chance. Et cette deuxième chance, je compte bien la prendre. Je ne vais pas gâcher cette opportunité . Je t'aime tellement Emma Swan. Et je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi.

\- Oh mon dieu,murmura Emma en voyant Hook s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- Emma Swan, voudrais tu me faire l'honneur d'accepter d'unir ta vie à la mienne et de devenir ma femme?

Emma ne répondit pas pendant une seconde tellement elle était choquée. Les larmes lui virent aux yeux et elle les chassa d'une main tremblante. Hook eut soudain peur de son silence et lui indiqua.

\- Emma tu peux dire non si ça va trop vite..

\- Mais non! Bien sur que j'accepte idiot! Oui je veux me marier avec toi ..Oh mon dieu, mes parents vont me tuer quand ils vont apprendre ça...

Killian rit de bon coeur et passa la bague de fiançailles au doigt de sa copine puis l'embrassa avec tendresse alors que les clients du restaurant les acclamaient avec effusion.

\- On va se marier...chuchota Emma incrédule.

\- La fille du prince charmant et de blanche neige et le capitaine Hook,dit simplement Killian faisant rire Emma.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

-Killian ? Ca ne va pas? demanda Emma inquiète.

Hook secoua la tête s'apercevant qu'il avait été un peu absent. Il bafouilla quelques excuses et crut qu'il allait défaillir quand Emma se tourna lui montrant son dos nu.

-Tu pourrais fermer ma robe?

-Euh.. Et bien..Bien sur je peux.

Hook saisit délicatement la fermeture éclair de la robe de sa femme et la remonta jusqu'en haut. Il tremblait un peu et respirait fébrilement à cause de la proximité entre lui et Emma. Il posa deux doigts sur l'épaule d'Emma pour le faire comprendre que c'était bon et qu'elle pouvait se tourner. Elle s'exécuta et se plaça ensuite à deux centimètre du capitaine qui mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Emma. Ce léger moment gênant dura quelques secondes puis Hook detourna son regard des magnifiques yeux d'Emma.

-On devrait y aller, indiqua t il en montrant la porte.

Elle acquiesça et ils se mirent en route pour le restaurant. Pendant le trajet, Hook qui conduisait eut un appel, regarda le numéro, fit la grimace et ne répondit pas. Cela étonna Emma qui se jura de demander qui c'était mais avant qu'elle ait pu poser la question, ils étaient arrivés et Hook s'était empressé de sortir pour ouvrir la porte d'Emma.

\- Quelle galanterie.,sourit Emma.

\- Je suis toujours un gentleman ma jolie , répondit il lui offrant son ancien sourire charmeur.

\- J'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part... C'est étrangement familier... Comme si nous allions dans une nouvelle aventure.

\- Oui mais la nous n'affrontons pas un géant mais un diner avec ta famille.

\- Hey! se défendit Emma en poussant gentiment Hook.

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant tout sourire , comme si rien ne les avait séparé, mettant un masque sur leurs visages pour cacher leurs peurs , leurs douleurs, et leurs incompréhensions. Comme si la mort n'avait pas enlevé 3 ans de souvenirs et d'amour. Comme si le fossé crée entre eux suite à la perte de mémoire d'Emma avait disparu. Comme si Emma Swan, la shérif se protégeant de l'amour, était revenu le temps d'une minute Emma Jones, la femme amoureuse. Mais ils savaient tout les deux que ce soir ils jouaient un rôle parfaitement orchestré pour leurs proches , une pièce de théâtre pour que tout le monde pense qu'ils allaient bien et qu'Emma revenait simplement à sa vie d'avant. Ils souriaient , étaient beaux, semblaient heureux, mais en eux, une douleur déchirante grandissait à mesure qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils ne se connaissaient plus.

David se leva tout de suite pour accueillir sa fille et son gendre. Il prit sa fille dans les bras,fermant les yeux comblé de l'avoir encore dans les bras. Il donna une brève accolade à Hook qui alla à la table en vitesse. Blanche fonça vers sa fille et l'étreignit avec amour, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Hook revint vers Emma, debout près de la table,quelques secondes après, Claire dans les bras. La petite fille avait été informé juste avant de la situation. Pour une fille de pirate et de princesse, entourée de nains, de fées et de loups-garous, elle était habituée à l'inhabituel. Elle avait quand même fourré son visage dans le coup de son père, pas par peur ou par surprise de revoir sa mère qu'elle n'avait connu que deux ans dans sa vie,mais plus par pure timidité enfantine.

\- Emma, je te présente Claire Eva Jones. Chérie tu dis bonjour à maman ?

\- Salut Claire , souffla Emma déjà émue alors que la petite tournait sa tête vers elle.

\- Tu es ma maman? Pour de vrai?

\- Oui pour de vrai ma puce.

Killian eut un sourire immense sur ses lèvres alors que Emma prenait Claire dans ses bras. La jeune femme n'avait pas eu la chance de voir les premières années d'Henry et il en était de même pour Claire . Et pourtant Emma enlaçait déjà sa fille, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, sans s'arrêter de sourire , sans sourciller, sans se poser de questions. Hook savait que c'était une véritable épreuve pour elle qui détestait ouvrir son coeur trop vite, et qui avait peur de l'amour. Elle était si merveilleuse,si courageuse et si touchante qu'à cet instant Hook eut les larmes aux yeux. Il essaya de les dissimuler, ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments mais David fut trop rapide.

\- Hook? Tu pleures?

\- Pas du tout mon ami. La lumière dans cette salle me fait pleurer, elle est trop forte.

\- Papa dit des mensonges ,murmura indiscrètement Claire à Emma, Et il est pas fort pour dire les mensonges.

\- Oui je savais déjà ça, répondit Emma plongeant ses yeux dans les yeux du brun en face d'elle, Il ne sait pas mentir:ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un d'honnête Claire.

\- Emma, viens t'assoir près de ta mère,dit David pour changer de sujet.

Emma enlace encore une fois sa mère, puis son fils qui avait bien changé. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu , il avait 12 ans, et maintenant il en avait 20. Elle était si heureuse d'être à nouveau entouré de sa famille. Sa fille était une pure merveille. Elle ne cessait de penser cela pendant tout le repas. De penser à quel point ce petit bout était intelligente,bien élevée, pleine d'imagination, belle à croquer, toujours souriante et bien d'autres adjectifs pour la qualifier. Son fils était maintenant un bel adolescent au sourire charmeur lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Il ressemblait enormement à Neal que ça en était déroutant. Sa mère et son père semblaient heureux comme toujours. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas de parler de Leo, le petit frère d'Emma, qui était aller chez les Gold. Elle eut le droit de voir une photo et craqua pour ce petit bout même s'ils avaient autant d'années d'écart. Et enfin,il y avait Hook. Cet homme qui l'avait intrigué puis dérangé, puis attiré. Cet homme autrefois ravagé par le chagrin et emprunt de violence et de rage. Cet homme, le dangereux Capitaine Hook, se tenait devant elle lui faisant des sourires tendres, portant son alliance de mariage et jouant avec leur fille de 5 ans. Un tel changement était presque incroyable mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Au moins,il n'essayait pas de tuer des gens avec son crochet à présent inexistant.

Alors qu'ils parlaient tous avec entrain, rattrapant le temps perdu, Regina entra dans le restaurant accompagné de 3 garçons derrière elle. Elle vint saluer Emma avec un grand sourire, ce qui choqua encore plus la jeune femme, qui ne souvenait pas exactement qu'elles étaient meilleures amies. L'homme à ses cotés se présenta étant Robin des Bois. Il tenait près de lui son fils Roland de 10 ans et un autre garçonnet de deux ans dans ses bras nommé Lucien.

\- Bonjour Emma, lança Regina avec toute sa grâce royale, Heureuse de te voir parmi nous. C'est un vrai miracle. Bonjour aux autres membres de la famille Charmant-Jones. Et bonjour Henry !

\- Enchanté de vous connaitre Emma, salua Robin poliment, On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

\- Enchanté ... Robin des bois?

\- Robin suffira , signala Regina, Passons aux choses sérieuses car je ne suis pas là juste pour écouter vos histoires... Hook m'a prévenu de ta ... situation et de ta perte de mémoire significative.

\- Et tu as une réponse à cela ? Tu peux me rendre la mémoire ?

\- Quelqu'un t'a ramené à la vie déjà. C'est un premier mystère. Puis il t'a enlevé des années de ta mémoire...

\- Ca ressemble à une malédiction , dit Blanche neige.

\- Je pense que c'en est une, répondit Regina,

\- Mais qui aurait fait ça? s'indigna Hook déjà énervée, Et pourquoi la ramener en vie?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit Regina en désignant un nouvel arrivant, mais je suis certaine qu'il y est pour quelque chose.

Emma se tourna pour voir qui la reine désignait pour s'apercevoir qu'elle montrait un homme aux cheveux trop épais,avec une barbe poivre et sel, des yeux fatigués et cernés,ainsi que complètement perdus. Il portait un vieux t-shirt sur un jean déchiré et ses mains tremblaient. Emma retint un cri de surprise en reconnaissant l'homme: C'était le père d'Henry, Neal Cassidy , l'homme dont elle était amoureuse.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour Emma et Regina , j'ai décidé qu'elles se tutoient contrairement à la version française ( je sais pas trop si c'était bien mais bon ...)**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Neal ? murmura la jeune femme en voyant son ancien amant devant elle.

\- Emma ... souffla t' il de sa voix rauque.

La jeune femme se leva, trébuchant sur Hook qui la retint tendrement,puis s'avança vers le nouveau venu , contournant Regina et son mari. Neal semblait extrêmement mal en point :il avait les yeux cernés, le teint maladif et il semblait avoir beaucoup maigri. Il tremblait et serrait les poings pour essayer de contrôler les tremblements. Et il prenait de grandes respirations saccadées. Emma s'approcha de lui suffisamment pour lui toucher le visage de deux doigts. Elle voulait absolument vérifier qu'il était bien vivant devant elle. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu , il tombait dans un portail blessé avec peu de chance de survie. Et là elle le retrouvait debout, certes changé, mais bien vivant, debout, ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma, son coeur palpitant à toute allure sous les doigts de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es vivant...s'étrangla t elle.

\- Et toi tu es la. Debout, éveillée devant moi... Je t'avais perdue... J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue... chuchota t il avant de la prendre dans les bras et de la serrer contre lui maladroitement.

Hook serra les dents et faillit briser le verre d'eau dans sa main. Il comprenait que Neal et Emma se retrouvaient et que cela était pleins d'émotions. Il était le père d'Henry et comme elle l'avait dit au Neverland, elle n'arrêterait jamais de l'aimer. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir Emma dans les bras de Neal. C'était trop dur pour lui... Si seulement elle savait qu'il n était plus l'homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé. Si seulement elle découvrait ce que Neal Cassidy était devenu... Ce qu'il avait osé faire le jour de leur mariage. Mais Hook ne pouvait pas lui dire tout de suite, cela lui briserait le coeur. Et Hook ne voulait pas voir sa Emma pleurer. Donc il ne dit rien et ferma les yeux baissant la tête pour ne pas éclater de colère devant la jeune femme. Il sentit la petite main de Claire venir serrer la sienne comme si la petite fille avait compris que son père avait de la peine.

Alors que David et Henry se levaient et se placaient aux cotes des Locksley, Blanche restait a table près de son gendre. Elle avait toujours été du coté de Neal mais étonnement elle était avec Hook aujourd'hui , montrant son soutien à l'homme qui avait été autrefois un pirate.

\- Des qu'on m a prévenu que tu étais réveillée... Je pensais que c'était une blague ou... ,dit Neal, Alors je suis venu. Tu vas bien? Tu n'as besoin de rien?

\- Non. Tout va bien : Hook s occupe de tout.

\- Ok. Parfait. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir Emma. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé pour le mariage , j'ai été un crétin et ...

\- Stop! Hurlèrent Hook, David, Mary Margaret dans un seul même cri.

\- Le mariage? Il s'est passé quoi à mon mariage ? demanda Emma inquiète.

\- Rien Love, lui dit gentiment Hook en se levant et en fusillait du regard Neal, il ne s est rien passe le jour de notre mariage...

\- A part votre union bien sur, insista Mary Margaret.

\- Bon arrêtons les discours de petits poneys et du mariage de mademoiselle Swan et du pirate. Intéressons nous au vrai problème : la malédiction d'Emma.

\- Encore une malédiction , chuchota David, C'est une habitude ou quoi ?

\- De quoi ils parlent Emma? Tu es réveillée maintenant pourquoi tu serais maudit ? demanda Neal indécis.

\- Vous devriez être au courant ,siffla Regina, Expliquez nous pourquoi Emma a perdu la mémoire de cinq années. Et bizarrement les cinq années ou Emma fut heureuse avec pirate-je-n'ai-qu'une-main.

\- J'ai les deux maintenant, lâcha Hook.

\- Quoi ? hurla Neal alertant tout les personnes du restaurant, Vous pensez que j ai lancé une malediction qui a couté la vie à la femme que j'aime! Enfin que j'aimais!

\- Rattrape toi comme tu peux... cracha amèrement Hook qui était assez remonté contre Neal.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien avoir dans cette histoire!

\- C est ça oui... murmura Hook tandis que Regina regardait Neal bizarrement.

\- Il dit la vérité ! le défendit Emma.

\- Emma on en est pas sur, insista David en avançant vers sa fille.

Il n'y a que Robin qui les arrêta en leur disant que de toute façon, ils n'avaient qu'à regarder sur les cameras de surveillance qui avaient gardé le corps d'Emma pendant 3 années. Comme ça ils sauraient comment Emma s'était réveillée et si quelqu'un lui avait fait quelque chose. Ce fut le seul qui s aperçut que Neal et Emma étaient complètement perdus, que Hook,David et Snow étaient deja persuadés de la culpabilité de Neal et que sa femme avait son regard "d'Evil Queen". Robin avait ses deux fils dans les bras et ne voulait pas qu'ils voient Regina tuer un homme sous leurs yeux. Même si la reine n'était plus méchante à présent, elle avait toujours une partie sombre comme tout le monde. Robin n'avait jamais vu en Regina un monstre mais une femme brisée par son passé qui tentait de tout contrôler et de tout dominer. Mais depuis qu'il la connaissait elle n'avait jamais tenté de tuer qui que ce soit mais la manière dont elle regardait Neal, ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Chérie, lui dit il, Je pense qu on devrait y aller...

\- A la salle de surveillance, pour vérifier les cameras? Oui je pense aussi.

\- Non à la maison mon amour , répondit il en montrant leurs garçons.

Regina parut comprendre qu'il fallait partir en voyant l'air appeuré et complètement perdu qui teintaient les visages de Lucien et de Roland. Elle acquiesça en silence et prit Lucien dans les bras en lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer, et que tout le monde était heureux. Elle ne prit même pas le peine de saluer les autres et fila vers la porte du restaurant. Robin la suivit poussant son garçon vers la sortie , après avoir dit au revoir aux autres.

* * *

\- Tu vas bien mon amour ? demanda Robin à Regina alors qu'ils étaient en voiture.

\- Ca va... Je pensais juste que...

\- Que cette ville ne sera jamais tranquille? rit il.

-Que je vais détruire celui qui a fait ca a Swan. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais elle reste la mère d'Henry. Et lui enlever 5 années de souvenirs c'est affreux... Elle avait vaincu la mort... Et elle ne se souvient de rien...Rumple a raison toute magie a un prix... Elle avait enfin sa fin heureuse et maintenant elle ne s'en souvient pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si ca m'arrivait. Swan a bien du courage et le pirate aussi.

Robin eut un petit sourire et Regina le regarda étrangement ne comprenant pas pourquoi il souriait. Elle l'interrogea mais il ne répondit pas. A la place , il arrêta soudainement la voiture ce qui fit crier les enfants à l'arrière. Il attrapa Regina et la tira vers lui, l'embrassant avec passion, se fichant qu'ils soient arrêtés sur le bord de la route et que leurs deux enfants soient à l'arrière. Leurs lèvres encore collées il lui murmura:

\- Je suis fou de toi Regina . Complètement.

La reine se mordit la lèvre retenant un sourire tandis que sa main s'égarait sur la poitrine de son mari. Robin continua à lui parler :

\- Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir trouvé.Tu m étonnes tout les jours. La, tu a de la peine pour la mère de ton fils, avec qui tu n'as pas de très bons rapports et contre qui avant tu avais de grandes disputes. Tu n'es pas du tout un monstre, ou une méchante Regina .Tu es une bonne personne, une très bonne personne. Je suis tellement heureux de dire que tu es ma magnifique femme et je suis chanceux de t'avoir à mes cotés. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours..

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là aussi. Je t'aime mon amour...

\- Bon les parents, on a faim nous! hurla Roland qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Oui faim ! ajouta Lucien en tambourinant contre le siege de Regina.

\- Ok...Ok .. Qui veut de la super glace quand on rentre ? leur demanda Regina tandis que Robin redémarrait la voiture en souriant.

Les deux petits hurlèrent de joie et explosèrent de rire quand Robin cria qu'il en voulait aussi. Regina sourit en étendant les cris de joies des hommes de sa vie. La méchante reine avait à présent disparue laissant place a une heureuse mère de famille... Elle avait l'impression de l'avait trouvé sa fin était avec son véritable amour, entouré de ses enfants et des gens qu'elles aimaient, sans pouvoir, sans malédiction , sans vengeance.

* * *

Les autres avaient décidés qu'ils n'auraient pas une soirée de libre et partirent en direction de l'endroit ou les caméras de la ville renseignaient le maire sur les agissements de ses habitants. Neal n 'était pas monté dans la voiture de Killian ne voulant pas gêner le pirate et Emma. En fait c était surtout parceque David l'avait discrètement forcé a monter dans son pick-up. Mary Margaret était restée avec les enfants ne voulant pas les paniquer et préférait laisser son mari gérer la situation. Emma n'était pas paniquée. Elle avait la tête froide et réfléchissait à sa malédiction. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser que Neal en était le responsable. Apres tout elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'était Neal. Le père d'Henry. Son premier amour.

Mais elle devait demander quelque chose à Hook avant de porter un jugement trop hâtif sur le fils de Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Hook?

\- Oui ?

\- Il s'est passé quoi à notre mariage?

Killian Jones ferma les yeux comme si Emma l'avait frappé et repensa au jour ou il avait épousé Emma plus beau jour de sa longue existence.

**FLASH BACK**

Killian se tenait devant l'autel de mariage. Il avait les mains moites de nervosité. Il avait deja vu des mariages, et assisté à beaucoup d'entre eux, mais il semblait complètement perdu au sien. C'était Archie qui présidait leur mariage. Ils n'étaient dans une eglise mais dans une salle de cérémonie majestueuse. C'était aussi parfaitement magnifique qu'un mariage célébré dans la foret enchantée. Un vrai mariage royal. Tout etait blanc épuré jusqu'au chaises de cérémonie. Hook se dit que si on lui avait annoncé qu'il se marirait avec une princesse,il aurait sans doute rit pendant des jours. Mais à présent tout semblait si naturel.

Il avait mis un costume noir au liseret argentée. Il avait meme mis une cravate fine et fermé sa chemise pour l'occasion. A ses cotés, se tenait Neal en costume aussi et Robin. Bizarrement c'etait eux que Killian avait choisi comme ses témoins. Il ne connaissait pas grand monde ici et il lui parassait naturel que Neal soit le témoin. Apres tout il etait le premier amour de sa future femme. Et Robin et Hook étaient presque amis... Emma avait choisi Regina et Belle comme témoins même si elle aurait voulu choisir sa mère. Cette derniere etait au premier rang et avait deja les larmes aux yeux.

La musique commença et Killian reporta son attention devant lui. Il faillit defaillir quand il aperçut Emma qui marchait vers lui. Elle avait enfilée une très belle robe blanche de mariée simple et tenait fermement le bras de son père. David semblait être le plus heureux des hommes à ce moment et il tentait de retenir ses larmes de joie. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques secondes et devant l'autel David embrassa sa fille sur la joue puis alla s assoir a cote de sa femme, après avoir fait un petit signe de tête à Killian.

\- Tu es magnifique,murmura l'homme à sa future femme.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus,blagua Emma, extrêmement nerveuse.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle allait se marier. Elle qui n'aimait pas l'amour, qui s'en etait protegé pendant des années, elle , allait épouser le capitaine crochet.

-Mes amis, commença Archie, Nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union d'Emma Swan et de Killian Jones. Cette union très belle , et qui semble si naturelle. Je vais tout de suite les laisser faire leurs discours. Je crois qu'Emma aimerait commencer à prononcer son discours.

\- Merci Archie... Ca fait bizarre d'être un mariage. Je n'aurais pas du tout imaginé ma vie comme cela. Etre une princesse , fille de blanche neige et du prince charmant. Etre entourés de personnages de contes de fées. Ce n'était certainement pas la vie que je m'imaginais quand j'étais petite. Je n'imaginai pas pour voir me marier. Ni avoir un merveilleux fils. Ni avoir une famille. Tout ca me paraissait completement irréel. Mais je t'ai rencontré Killian. J'étais brisée par la vie mais aussi par l amour. Je m'étais crée une carapace refusant de voir l'amour de mes parents, de mon fils, des hommes. Je refusais d'être encore blessée. Mais tu as changé cela. L'une des premières choses que tu m'as dites c'était que tu n'avais pas peur des challenges. Tu t'es accroché à la moindre lueur d espoir, à la moindre chance qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Tu n'as jamais renoncé. Même pas une seconde. Un jour tu m'as dit que quand tu gagnerais mon coeur c est parceque je le voudrais. Et bien je te l'ai donné et je ne regrette pas ce geste. La vie n est pas un long fleuve tranquille. La vie est difficile alors autant que je la passe avec quelqu'un que j aime plus que tout, qui me comprend, qui est ma moitié. Tu n'étais certainement pas l'homme idéal à première vue. Mais maintenant je te vois comme tu es vraiment. Un homme bon, un héros,l'amour de ma vie. Avec toi,j'ai enfin trouvé Tallahassee, l'endroit ou je sois être c'est à tes cotés...

Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée. Les larmes coulèrent sur toutes les joues. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'Emma Swan prononçait un discours et devoilait ses sentiments. Killian avait la gorge serré. D'habitude il était celui qui prononçait les discours. Et la il ne savait pas quoi dire tellement il était sans voix.

\- Ma chérie, Mon amour, La femme de ma vie. Je remercie tout les dieux du ciel tout les soirs de m'avoir donné la chance de m'endormir à tes cotés . Je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard . Je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer , pas une seconde. Toute ma vie j'ai été malheureux, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu as changé et tu m'as changé. J'ai gagné une magnifique femme à mes cotés et aussi un magnifique garcon avec qui aller faire du bateau. Je t'aime et j'aime Henry et toute ta merveilleuse famille. Tu es la femme parfaite Emma Swan , même quand tu me remets en place. Et tu me remets en place souvent... ( L'assemblée rit quand il prononça ses mots ) Mais Emma, mon amour , je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de pouvoir t'aimer. Je te donne mon coeur et mon âme Emma. Je suis à toi, complètement et à jamais. Je te fais don de mon corps , de mon coeur, de mon âme. Pour toujours.

Après le discours, leur union fut scellée et Emma Swan devint Emma Jones... Ils fêtèrent leur mariage comme un vrai mariage de princesse et de prince. Après tout la princesse du royaume venait de se marier. Ils se parèrent tous de leurs costumes de bal. Tout le monde s'amusa et celebra leur union si imprevisible au premier abord. David dansa en premier avec sa fille ne pouvant toujours pas empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Puis Killian dansa avec sa femme et enfin Henry eut le droit de danser avec sa mère. Ils mélangèrent ensuite les couples: Killian dansa avec Blanche, Emma avec Robin et Regina avec David( Rumple refusa que Belle danse avec un autre homme que lui).Et ce fut la que l'incident se produisit.

Neal arriva et demanda à Emma de danser avec lui. Il avait visiblement beaucoup bu et ne savait plus ce qu il faisait. Elle avait accepté vu que c'était quand meme le pere de son fils. Il ne dit rien puis au bout d'un moment il commenca a marmonner qu'il restait le père d'Henry et que Killian n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever son fils en plus de la femme qu'il aimait. Emma avait essayé de le raisonner en disant que Neal restait le papa d'Henry et que ce dernier avait la chance d'avoir deux hommes comme pères et deux femmes comme mères.N'écoutant rien, Neal l'attira a lui pour l'embrasser, forçant Emma à coller leurs lèvres ensemble. Ce fut Robin qui vut la scene et arrive pour pousser Neal violement. Ce dernier se mit a hurler et a insulter toutes les personnes de la salle aidé par de la boisson. Killian alla défendre leur couple sans se battre avec Neal. Ce dernier était ingérable et insultait même Emma. Il tenta de se battre avec David et Killian, qui faisaient tout pour éviter une bataille en un jour de fête. Ce fut Rumple qui endormit Neal et qui le ramena chez lui avec l'aide de Neal fut parti , les larmes virent aux yeux d'Emma et Killian dut la réconforter le jour de son mariage, alors que la fête continuait.

**Fin du flash back**

Emma n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Neal, son ex-compagnon, ait pu commettre un tel acte alors qu'elle unissait sa vie avec Hook. Elle comprenait avec le recul que Neal ait pu mal prendre son mariage avec Hook mais il avait quand même ruiner sa fête, et l'avait fait pleurer en ce jour si spécial. Elle voyait pourquoi les relations entre le pirate et le fils du ténébreux étaient plus que tendus. Et pourtant elle ne savait pas qui aimer. Devait elle aimer le père de son fils, son amour de jeunesse, celui dont elle était amoureuse depuis tant d'années mais qui avait tant changé ? Ou devait elle aimer cet homme avec qui elle s'était marié, et avait eu une petite fille et des années de bonheur dont elle ne se souvenait pas ? Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question , ni comment commenter l'action de Neal, alors elle se contentant de ne rien dire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre de surveillance.

\- Ton discours était vraiment beau...dit elle tandis qu ils s arrêtaient devant le bâtiment.

\- Merci Swan. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. C'était quand meme notre mariage...

\- Je suis sure qu on était heureux ce jour la.

\- On était heureux oui.

\- On l'est encore Killian ? Est ce que apres toutes ces annees de fous on est encore heureux? Dis moi comment on peut faire pour être aussi malchanceux dans notre vie. Dis moi si je peux etre heureuse une fois dans ma vie. Henry a grandit. Je ne l ai meme pas vu grandir. Je ne l ai vu que quelques années. Je n ai pas vu ma fille grandir. Je n ai pas profiter de l amour de mon mari. Mes parents ont complètement changés et j'ai un petit frère que je ne connais pas. Dis moi Killian comment puis je faire pour que ma vie sois normale ? Comment puis je être heureuse ? Comment va t on faire Killian ? Jouer une comédie ou nous sommes amoureux et nous élevons notre fille alors que je ne me souviens même pas être tombée amoureuse de toi ...

Si les mots avaient blessé le pirate , il ne montra rien se contentant de faire rouler les clés de la voiture dans Ses mains. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à de telles questions alors il chuchota :

\- Il ne s'agit pas de faire de la comédie Emma. Je t'aime moi et je te promets que je vais te redonner ta mémoire. Mais je te comprends. Tu as besoin de temps pour m'accepter ainsi que cette nouvelle vie. Sache juste que je suis là. Je suis ton mari et je ne vais pas abandonner aussi facilement.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la voiture, suivie par une Emma pensive. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il lui dirait cela avec tant de passion et de franchise dans sa voix. Il était vraiment diffèrent de l'homme avait qui elle avait embarquée pour le pays Imaginaire. Et tout cela n'arrêtait pas de la chambouler.

David les conduisit à l'endroit des vidéos surveillances de l'hôpital et ils commencèrent à visionner les images. Emma ne pouvait pas regarder Neal en face même si ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder car elle savait qu'elle s'énerverait à cause de l'histoire du mariage, et que deux minutes plus tard , elle retomberait amoureuse de lui. Sur les vidéos, ils ne trouvèrent rien de concluant. On voyait souvent des infirmiers vérifiés que le corps d'Emma était toujours intact, puis David ou Mary Margaret venir parler à leur fille. Killian serra les poings et Emma comprit pourquoi: il n'était sur aucune vidéo car il avait cru que sa femme était enterrée, partie à jamais. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était bien là.

Puis dans l'une des dernières vidéos, quelque chose les intrigua tous. On y voyait le docteur Whale rentrer dans la salle, un pistolet sur la tempe. L'homme qui tenait ce pistolet était de dos et personne ne savait qui il était. Pourtant sa démarche était familière à Emma. Il poussa le pauvre docteur, lui hurla quelque chose, puis après que Whale ait fait ce qu'il voulait, il regarda Emma et déposa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Quand il se tourna vers la camera, il ne sembla pas la voir mais tous aperçurent son visage. Il s'agissait de Neal, qui se tenait juste à coté d'Emma en ce moment même.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le poing de Killian Jones s'abattit sur le visage de Neal Cassidy accompagné d'un cri de rage.

* * *

**Une review ? **


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour Bonjour ! Désolée de cette looooongue absence^^ En effet j'ai du me concentrer sur mes livres et les publications, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de revenir pour mes Fanfictions. Je vais finir celle la cet été pour que vous n'attendiez plus :)

( Vu les événements de la dernière saison je répète que je ne tiens pas du tout compte de ce qu'il s'est passé ^^ )

* * *

Toute raison avait quitté l'esprit de Killian qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose : tuer Neal. Certes ils avaient eu une histoire commune, et un lien particulier, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés la même femme, rien n'allait entre eux. Et là, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre le retour de son épouse, il avait les preuves que Neal avait volé les souvenirs d'Emma. Le capitaine ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aurait préféré qu'Emma reste inconsciente, mais la savoir sans aucune souvenir de lui ou de leur fille, était pour lui une douleur profonde.

Il avait poussé le fils de Rumple au sol, et le rouait de coups en hurlant des insultes, alors que ce dernier n'osait même pas se défendre, plongé dans un mélange d'incompréhension et de crainte. Emma ne voulait pas s'interposer entre les deux hommes, encore en convalescence comme si elle avait eu un simple accident. Ce ne fut que lorsque David vit du sang couler du nez de Neal, qu'il se força à lâcher sa fille dans ses bras, et à pousser Hook plus loin, pour qu'il épargne Neal dans sa rage, et son désespoir.

Lâche moi Dav' ! Lâche moi que je le tue ! Il a enlevé la mémoire d'Emma ! Sale traitre ! On t'a sauvé du Neverland ! On a tout fais pour toi ! Tu étais à la table des mariés lors de MON mariage ! Comment as tu pu m'infliger cette douleur ! Je vais te tuer je le jure !

Je ne suis pas responsable ! hurla Neal en se relevant, Je ne me souviens pas de tout ça ! Je n'ai rien fais je te dis !

C'est ça ! Et je suis sur que c'est toi le responsable de la mort d'Emma ! On a jamais cherché de coupable mais je pense qu'on en a un !

Killian ! lança David, Arrête toi !

Comment oses tu ! s'insurgea Neal en poussant Emma pour aller frapper à nouveau le pirate.

Stop ! Arrêtez vous maintenant ! ordonna la Sauveuse.

Les deux hommes de sa vie s'arrêtèrent tout de suite de parler, ou de tenter de se battre. Ils étaient rouge de colère, essoufflés, mais leurs yeux étaient rivés sur celle qu'ils considéraient tout les deux comme leur femme. Emma était certes perdue depuis 3 jours ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé, comment était elle morte, pourquoi était elle revenue, ou étaient ses souvenirs. Elle voulait tout savoir pour mieux comprendre la situation. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple malheureusement. Elle devait s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, ou elle avait épousé ce qui était pour elle un inconnu, ou ses proches avaient changé, ou elle était mère d'une petite fille, et ou l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était plus le même. Tout était chamboulé mais elle garda son calme et reprit le contrôle.

Premièrement, vous allez arrêter de vous battre. On ne connait pas toute la situation. Deuxièmement, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi s'il vous plait.

Viens avec moi ! hurlèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

Non je ne pense pas. Je vais aller avec mon père.

Et sur ces mots, elle attrapa le bras de David et le força à quitter la salle laissant les deux autres complètement pantois. Ils décidèrent de marcher tout les deux, à travers les grandes rues de leur ville. Emma se tenait contre son père, recherchant à plus de 30 ans, le confort de cet homme. Il lui raconta lentement des histoires banales, des souvenirs de diners en famille, la naissance de Leo, quelques histoires sur Henry qui avait tant grandi, des histoires sur cette jeune fille qu'il fréquentait. Elle aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, à écouter sa voix si douce, si tendre, serré contre lui, telle une enfant réfugié dans les bras de son paternel. La douce brise de la nuit, le calme de la ville, la voix calme et posé de David… Un instant le temps s'était figé, et Emma se revoyait des années auparavant, des années qui pour elle n'était que quelques jours. Tout semblait en paix dans sa ville. Peut être avaient ils réussis à vivre heureux après toutes ces malédictions… Elle aurait voulu resté observer la ville plongée dans la nuit noire, la nuit calme. Ils passèrent devant l'horloge de la ville, qui bougeait lentement, mangeant chaque seconde, chaque minute qu'ils passaient ensemble. Elle comprit d'ailleurs que ses parents avaient déménagé non loin de leur ancien appartement. Ils montèrent rapidement dans ce nouveau logis, le froid les glaçant dehors, et dès qu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte, Snow leur fonça dessus pour les prendre dans les bras. Une scène si familière, et pourtant si lointaine dans l'esprit d'Emma. Elle ne repoussa pas sa mère au contraire, et enfouit sa tête contre le cou de Snow, respirant son parfum qu'elle connaissait si bien. Après cette rapide étreinte, elle retrouva son fils, son petit frère et enfin sa fille.

Cette dernière lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, elle ne pouvait pas le nier mais ses deux grands yeux lui rappelaient ceux de Killian… Des grands yeux bleus doux. Elle passa ainsi la soirée à connaitre cette petite fille vive, artiste, au tempérament de feu. Sa fille. Son enfant. Elle resta ainsi, avec sa famille, la seule dont elle avait besoin, alors qu'au loin Killian de fureur hurlait, et que Neal tombait inconscient, complètement soul.

* * *

Et Whale n'a pas de souvenir de ce moment ? Le moment ou Neal l'a forcé à aller dans la salle ou était Emma ? demanda Robin en cuisinant.

Apparemment pas, soupira Regina, Il dit juste que lorsqu'il est allé dans la salle, seul, il a trouvé Emma consciente. Il ne se souvient de rien… Comme Emma.

Tu penses que Neal ment ?

Comment penser le contraire … Tu as bien vu ce qu'il est devenu depuis l'accident d'Emma. Il aurait pu trouver les moyens de la réveiller. Mais pourquoi sans ses souvenirs ca je ne le sais pas.

Robin ne répondit rien continuant de cuisiner tout en observant la femme qu'il avait épousé, et dont tout les jours il était complément amoureux depuis le premier jour. Au loin, dans leur jardin, leur fils Lucien courait, et riait aux éclats. Roland lui construisait une immense cabane ou ils pourraient tout les deux s'amuser. Robin était heureux de sa vie dans cette ville. Il était heureux d'avoir construit une vie avec Regina, d'avoir pu la connaitre, apprendre à vivre à ses cotés, profiter de chaque instant. Voir Roland grandir avait été pour lui une vrai bénédiction. Ce petit lui ressemblait tellement… Et la naissance de Lucien… Rien n'aurait pu plus le ravir. Voir cet enfant grandir, devenir le mélange parfait entre son épouse et lui, la parfaite union de leurs deux êtres… C'était purement magnifique.

Je pensais emmener Lucien aux écuries, lâcha Regina le sortant de ses rêveries.

Oui ca serait bien. Tu sais comment il adore les chevaux. Comme toi.

J'emmènerais Roland aussi. Tu veux venir ?

Non chérie je ne peux pas. Je dois aller aider David. Apparemment Killian est complètement fou, et on doit décider si Neal va en prison.

Et Emma ?

Je ne sais pas du tout… Je crois qu'elle est resté avec votre fils, et sa fille. David ne m'a rien dis.

Il enfila sa veste, après avoir servi à manger à sa femme, et ses fils qui arrivaient en courant à l'intérieur de la maison. Il cueillit son plus jeune fils dans les bras, pour le jeter en l'air, se nourrissant de ses rires enfantins. Puis il serra contre lui Roland, et embrassa longuement la femme de sa vie en lui susurrant un je t'aime, puis quitta le domicile familiale. Sur la route, il appela d'abord Killian pour savoir comment il allait. Le pirate ne lui répondit pas. Il pouvait comprendre cela. Etant le petit dernier de la bande, il n'avait pas réellement vu comment Killian et Emma se comportaient avant, quand ils étaient dans le conflit, et les problèmes. Ils les avaient vu au contraire tombés peu à peu amoureux, tombant sous le charme de l'autre, devenant un des couples les plus solides qu'il connaissait. Puis il avait été là pendant l'accident d'Emma, et surtout après. Il était devenu ami avec le capitaine alors que ce dernier sombrait dans le malheur seul, perdu sans la femme de sa vie. Il avait vu Killian désemparé, touché par une douleur sans nom, puis l'avait vu remonter la pente de sa tristesse à l'aide de sa petite fille. Puis il l'avait vu sourire à nouveau, s'émerveiller de devant sa fille, rire aux éclats avec ses amis, vivre à nouveau. Si Emma n'était pas revenu, sa douleur serait peu à peu devenu une habitude muette. Mais elle était à nouveau là, et Killian se perdait dans une joie immense, et une parfaite incompréhension. Détestant l'injustice, Robin avait décidé qu'il trouverait qui avait enlevé les souvenirs d'Emma. Pour son ami. Peut être pourrait il enfin trouvé qui avait été responsable de l'accident de la Sauveuse, il y a tout juste 3 ans. Personne n'avait été déclaré coupable, car ils n'avaient trouvé personne sur les lieux… Depuis 3 ans, David et Robin avaient cherché en vain des preuves mais ils s'étaient vite essoufflés, et avait laissé cette histoire de coté. Maintenant, Robin pouvait découvrir la vérité.

Sur le chemin du poste de shérif, il reçut un appel de Charming lui expliquant qu'il devait aller chercher Neal à son appartement pour plus d'explication. Il faisait parti de la famille donc il ne devait pas lui mettre les menottes aux mains, mais il devait l'amener au poste, de force si il le devait. David restait au poste pour regarder la video surveillance, encore et encore, à la recherche d'une explication. Robin accepta de suite, et d'un mouvement fluide du volant, changea de direction pour aller chez le fils de Rumple. Il ne fut même pas étonné de voir que la Sauveuse avait trouvé l'adresse, et l'attendait les bras croisés devant la porte de l'immeuble.

Comment as-tu trouvé ? lui demanda Robin en descendant de la voiture garée.

J'ai trouvé c'est tout. J'ai entendu mon père en parler ce matin à ma mère. Il me doit des explications aussi. Et je reste ici au cas ou Hook déciderait d'arriver, et de lui refaire le portrait.

D'accord pas de souci.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'immeuble délabré ou habitait maintenant Neal, puis durent forcer l'entrée de l'appartement car il n'y avait aucun signe de l'homme. Emma avait vécu avec cet homme, et avait deja vu son appartement de NY, ce fut donc choquée qu'elle entra dans ce logis. C'était un endroit sale, complètement fermé et sombre, des objets jonchant le sol de manière aléatoire, la table croulant sous les papiers, et la nourriture à emporter et des vêtements étaient roulés en boule sur le canapé. Jamais l'homme qu'elle aimait aurait pu vivre dans un tel endroit. Jamais elle aurait accepté qu'Henry vienne dormir chez son père dans de telles conditions. Qu'était il arrivé à cet homme dont elle était follement amoureuse, cet homme avec qui elle avait eu un fils, et avec qui elle s'était imaginé tant de rêves de vies futures. Alors que Robin vérifiait qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, et la salle de bain, Emma regarda quelques photos éclatées sur la table basse.

Il y avait des photos d'Henry au cours des années, d'Emma et Neal quand ils avaient 19 ans, de diners de famille tous ensemble ou tous souriaient, mais aussi d'une jeune femme aussi blonde qu'Emma coulé dans les bras de Neal, puis elle vit deux jeunes enfants dans les bras d'un Neal heureux. Ce fut assez évident dans l'esprit de la Sauveuse : Neal avait refait sa vie, et avait eu deux autres enfants. Mais comment pouvait elle le blâmer ? Si pour elle, hier encore ils se disaient qu'ils s'aimaient, et étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, pour Neal des années s'étaient déroulées, et il était apparemment retombé amoureux, et avait eu, à en juger par les photos, une fille et un fils.

Emma appelle les urgences vite ! hurla Robin la tirant de ses pensées.

Robin avait trouvé Neal dans son lit, à moitié inconscient, gémissant de douleur, du sang s'écoulant d'une plaie au ventre. Emma appela de suite Whale car elle savait que sa magie n'était pas en elle, elle pouvait le sentir en elle, tout en rentrant en trombe dans la chambre, pour voir l'homme qu'elle aimait en sang dans son grand lit. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni parler et saignait de plus en plus. Elle ne paniqua pas, même si son coeur battait de plus en plus fort ne parvenant pas à se calmer, et sortit de l'appartement pour aller chercher Whale, et le mener au logis de Neal. Robin resta ainsi seul avec Neal, appuyant sur la plaie pour que le sang ne coule plus, lui disant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il allait survivre.

Tu ne dois pas… Pas… chuchota Neal en tirant la main de Robin pour qu'il s'approche de lui.

Garde tes forces l'ami. On va te sauver. Emma arrive avec Whale. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Pars… Robin… Pa…

Robin n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait car il sentit une masse le frapper, et s'effondra inconscient sur l'homme en sang,

La suite bientôt ! :)


End file.
